This invention relates to apparatus for holding components and more particularly to a tray for holding components packaged in cylindrical cases that have a plurality of preformed leads flared radially outward from the bottom thereof.
Transistors and integrated circuits (IC) for use in thick film hybrid circuits are often packaged in cylindrical metal can type cases that are of prescribed dimensions and have a plurality of parallel leads of prescribed length extending through a dielectric header in the bottom end thereof. A transistor has 3 or 4 leads whereas an IC typically has 8 or 10 leads. In the manufacturing of thick film hybrids, each lead of a package is placed in contact with solder paste on an associated conductive land on a substrate which is then reflow soldered to complete its electrical connection into the circuit. In order to facilitate manufacture of hybrid circuits, leads of packages are preformed into a prescribed pattern, normally being tapered radially outward from the bottom of the case with flat portions on the free ends of the leads being in a common plane. It is then relatively easy to locate the flat portions of leads in paste solder on a substrate. Bulk storage of components with preformed leads has previously been in bins. Since the leads on IC packages are thin and pliable, however, they become tangled and bent in bulk storage such that the flat portions thereof are no longer in a common plane. This causes extensive hand rework in reforming the leads prior to locating them on substrates and may result in faulty solder connections in a hybrid circuit. Flat styrofoam plates having large holes in the top thereof have also been used for storing and transporting IC packages with preformed leads. It is necessary to individually place IC packages in and remove them from holes in such plates since extra care must be exercised so as to not catch a component lead in a soft surface of the styrofoam plate and bend it.
An object of this invention is the provision of a tray for holding electrical components packaged in cylindrical cases having preformed leads projecting from the bottom thereof. Another object is the provision of trays for storing and transporting such packaged components.